A Light Once Broken
by Ryuu Masken
Summary: Lina and Gourry are adventuring again.....nothing new....until an elf assigns them a ordinary misson....but is it ordinary? (between Slayers and Next)


A/n: Hello! Im gonna write a Slayers fic! YAY! Well........here it is....  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Slayers but LINA IS MINE!!! =] YOU CANT HAVE HER!!!!  
  
Uhh.....setback.....i need a title...uhhh....I GOT IT well heres the fic  
  
A Light Once Broken  
  
Chapter One: Who This Guy!? Another Adventure!?  
  
Lina streached and yawned. The sun was setting on the horizon and they werent near any towns. She looked at her compangion, Gourry, who was walking at a brisk pace, with his usual grin on his face. She looked back down the trail and thought about the adventure they just had. They had fought Shabradingo and Rezo the Red Preist. They also encountered a copy of Rezo. After they helped rebuild Sairaag, they went their seperate ways. Zelgadis went to search for his cure. Amelia went back to Seyruun with her father. Lina and Gourry went off travilling. They were hungry, as you could hear their stomachs growl about 50 feet away.  
  
"Im hungry!" Lina whined as they started up a hill. Gourry knew this, as she had said it at least 20 times in the past 10 minutes. As they rounded the hill, Lina saw the most pleasing thing she has seen in a while.  
  
"A TOWN!!" She squealed in delight. Every town had a tavern. She grabbed Gourry by the neck and sprinted to the town.  
  
********* 60 Minutes Later... *********  
  
Lina rubbed her stomach gleefully. She and Gourry had just finished off at least their 150th plate of food. Gourry was examining the map to find out where they were.  
  
"Hey Lina."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I cant find the town on this map." Lina glanced at the map and knew what was wrong.  
  
"Your holding it upside-down."  
  
"Oh..." Gourry turned the paper around. He looked at it again. Lina, who was looking aroung the tavern common room, continued to look around. The tavern door swung open as her eyes passed it. She looked back to see a man standing in the doorway. She could immediatly tell he was around 25. He stepped though the stone arch and the light shone on him. His first feature that Lina noted was that His long, silver hair has pushed back behind his ears. His ears interested her the most. It seemed that this man was an elf. He was wearing black robes with red lining. He stode over to a table and pulled out several papers. After a few minutes of looking though what seemed to be poems, he began to scribble. After 5 minutes, he put down his quill and pulled out an instument from his pocket. He placed his lips and begane to play. As he played the tavern seemed to listen to his tune and nodded their heads to the additcting tune. Lina glanced at Gourry who was tapping his feet to the tune. She turned her gaze around the tavern, examining any shady charaters. She felt like she was being watched, however. She could feel a burning sensation on her face. It seemed to be coming from the some direction as the elf. She turned to him. He was still playing the indtument but had his eyes fixed on her, unblinking. She turned away quickly, wondering if he saw her or not.  
  
"Gourry. Im gonna go to bed." She announced.  
  
"Okay. Good night." He said as she got up from her chair. The elf finished his tune and a few of the people clapped. She reached the first step, but before she could scale it, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Exuse me Miss. May I ask you something?" The voice was smooth and cunning. Lina turned around to face the voice and saw who she had expected....the elf.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you Lina Inverse?" Lina was annoeyed at this question. Someone asked it where ever she went.  
  
"Yup I am. And who are you." The elf bowed slightly  
  
"My name is Zaber. I would like you to join me on a quest."  
  
"What sorta quest?"  
  
"Bandits are terrorizing my family. They live quite a while from here however."  
  
"Whats the pay?"  
  
"2,000,000 Gold." Linas jaw dropped and her eyes widened. This was unbelivable pay for such a small task. All she had to do was travel with him back to his home and fireball a bandit or two.  
  
"ILL DO IT!" She yelled.  
  
"Wonderful. Were going to leave early in the morning. I will tell Gourry for you."  
  
"Ok....wait how do you know his name??"  
  
"I heard you say good night to him."  
  
"Oh....okay then....well goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Miss Lina." Lina climbed the stairs to her room. She lied down on the bed and thought about what just happened. Two millon gold... she dwelled on this thought and drifted to a peaceful sleep.  
  
A/n: Right then thats chapter one. I forgot the name of the place they faught copy Rezo......so.....uh......i hope i got it right......well see you next update... 


End file.
